Journaling
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: all of the Order members keep a journal while guarding. First one is kinglsey,second will b earthur and so forth. they aren't all necesarily in order. please read and review, ideas are welcome and appreciated.
1. Kingsley

A man of pride and integrity...immediately meant me. People thought I was powerful and just but really, I was your average man, trying to come out on top in a society that discriminated me because of my race...growing up in a muggle orphanage was not easy! It was more of a hindrance than blessing, really.

Oh! I am quite sorry for rambling...i am actually writing in this, 'journal,' as I am on guard duty. Arthur should be relieving me soon, it would be his first shift back on since the attack. I could tell he hated the fact of again even thinking about these halls, but he also was trying to fight Voldemort, and to make a better world. Though you'd think if he was working for something so noble, he wouldn't have been brutally attacked.....Viciously torn...and emotionally unsettled. I could barely take time to think of what had happened, but I was determined, tonight, to get Arthur's take. We needed to write it down for information anyway....

It is so dark and slim and claustrophobic in this corridor. I felt so condensed and oddly tired. I only had a few moments left until Arthur would get here, most likely...so I will set this journal aside for now, and I will pick up later, where I left off about my childhood.

I see Arthur coming, I shall reveal more in time.

a\n: hope you enjoyed!!!! please review and if you have an idea on what Order member you would like to see next, leave it in your review


	2. Arthur

1

So, now we have to write in a journal! The whole Order has to write in this to make sure they know what goes on when each individual is guarding. Kingsley says he wants me to vent in my pages, on what happened that nigh....but I don't want to relive it. I think I will settle for giving my half of what I remember, I will try to leave out any details though.

It was dark..like it always is....it was getting a little creepy, but I settled for thinking about Christmas instead of danger. Christmas was coming so soon, and I couldn't wait to see my kids again. Even Charlie was coming in for the Holidays! The last thing I remember.,...as far as thoughts was Molly..I was hoping we'd catch up on some alone time that night. The last thing remember as far as feeling, was pain.

Anyway, I don't want to talk about that anymore...I think that's enough, its mostly all I remember anyway....I don't remember seeing the snake, I just remember them telling me it was a snake in St. Mungos....I remember being really shocked....

I am now settling myself against the wall, in an uncomfortable position so I don't fall asleep...I'm really apprehensive about being back tonight, but its nothing drastic. Minerva should be relieving me soon, I will let her fill up the rest of this page when she writes.


	3. Minerva

So now we have to write in this diary, aiy? Its a little...eccentric if you ask me...i mean, why do we have to record what we do? We're tired enough because of working shifts for Hogwarts, the Order and the Ministry, and now we have to write all about that? I am choosing not write anything significant unless it is necessary or very important. so....i guess I will just write about other matters, like that horrid Umbridge woman. Ugh! She ha no idea how to teach, she only hows to be intimidating and unjust. She's not loyal and she isn't helping any of the process of relinquishing voldemort. She most definitely needs to be out of her hogwarts post.

Well, I am tired and fancy a nap. I am putting up protection charms until molly comes to release me. Until next time, dear journal.


	4. Molly

1

Well, at least writing in a journal gives us something to do here things don't usually happen I mean. We've had two small ambushes and Arthur's attack and everyone came out fine, thank God.

It's pretty cold here tonight, nothing unusual though. Alastor id relieving me, I so hope his journal entry will be more exciting. I've nothing to talk about. The children are at school and nothing interesting has happened lately, (knocks on wood). I wish they would've written in a journal with the first order. I so would've loved to read and re-read Fabian and Gideon's take on their missions and passing...or just before.

So, now that I think about it, if something we're to happen to me it will be good for Arthur and the kids to have these entries. That's why I'll make my entries as homey as possible. Poor Harry, he was a wreck when Arthur was attacked...at least through these pages we can offer him consolation and love before one of us passes....if, one of us passes.

_Molly _


	5. Alastor

1

Can't say I want to write in this bloody journal one bit...but since its for safety, I'm alright with writing a few entries.

Today was good for the Order, we all feel so ahead in what are moves will be. Arthur's attack set us back a bit./ even though he was tired it was no where near his fault. We've calculated everything and come to know anyone of us would've been toast. Ode to Arthur, but it freaked everyone into a mode of panic and longing...for a plan. So we got a bigger and better one. I know for sure, if I die fighting in this war I know I died in something worth fighting for.

A.M.E.M (Alastor.)

a\n: CHAPTERS FOR ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE UP SHORTLY! BU TOMRROW AT LEAST! FAMILY IS COMING THURSDAY SO NOT SURE WHEN I WILL UPDATE, BUT I WILL UPDATE EVRYTHING TOMORROW TO HOLD EVERYONE OVER1 IM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY I WANT TO ADD MORE TOO! HOPE YOU ENJOYED, REVIEW AND LOOK FOR NEW CHAPTERS.

GODbLESS

FD-HP-eCLUVR (Felicia)


	6. Tonks

1

Wotcher journal! Haha, can't believe I'm actually talking to a journal! I've just been working so hard and thinking about Remus on top of it all and Merlin have my ass I can't believe I said that! O well, I don't know a lot of information, like Kingsley and Alastor...but I do know things are getting darker...things are more upsetting...tis why I stay positive. I am determined to do everything for the order...even give my life...but when I saw Arthur in St. Mungos..it did everything to me. I don't mean anything to Remus yet or ever will....and nothing happens to me..I'm not important but Arthur..Arthur has children and he's loved and he does love and he works his arse off everyday and for the order......he plays two sides and he's amazing...he almost gets chopped by this bloody war! It makes so angry! I just don't know what to day anymore...here comes Remus..maybe something magical will happen when I trip in front of him!

Till next time, dear journal!

Tonks tonks tonks! Not Nymphadora!

a\n: I will update when I get time from my family. They're coming for easter1 please review1 hope you enjoyed!

Godbless!

Happy Easter week!

Felicia


	7. Lupin

1

Well, I figure writing in this journal is a good thing. I realize there is a lot going on with the Order...that many members don't say....and I wish not to either.....though, not only is the magical industry suffering, but love also.....I think I have found someone I love...that actually loves me in return...and maybe, just maybe...she goes by the name of Tonks....sitting here I sigh to myself...why would she love a lonely old werewolf...beats like me? When I am probably more of a hindrance to the Order than help....my head bows as tears fall...I feel as though, never will I be good enough.


	8. Severus

1A\n: enjoy and please review, any ideas are welcome and thanks for so much feedback. GodBless

I don't like sharing my personal thoughts, I always feel as though someone's watching me. For now though, I will pledge my commitment to the Order by writing in this..and I will pledge now that I will do anything I can to stop Voldem.....He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

So, here is me..all of me, fully and wholly ready, to give my all...that is all I will write in this journal....of my loyalty.


	9. Sirius

1A\n: hope you enjoy. I worked hard on making this chapter long. Please review. Leave ideas for what character you would like to see next.

GodBless

"Well, now they've got us writing in a bloody journal! Like everything I do around the house isn't enough! I didn't even want to write in this but then Molly said that I had too. What a charming woman, huh? She always makes me clean with her and we talk about the stupidest things. Like how I'm immature and what if something happens to one of her kids and blah blah blah blah!!! c'mon! I'm Harry Potter's Godfather! I think I've got enough to worry about, thank you very much! Then its even worse when Arthur gets home because everything I did or how upset she was, turns out to be, ' a lie,' because when Arthur gets home everything has to be perfect. God stop the world anything be wrong when her darling of a husband comes home! Then when I want to go on Order missions I'm not even allowed because its like I am destined to live and die in this home. Occasionally I'll go with Molly to the Burrow but that's no better...I just want one last fight! I still have one last inkling in me I want to send spells at someone and know I did my part in a fight, it would be glorious to go out on a ball of fire knowing I fought my last fight. I remember how many amazing nights and fights Remus, James, Peter and I had. I can't believe as far as alive and on the good side, Remus and I are the only ones left. We've dwindled so much in bonding in age in fight.......I pray that one of these days, I will leave this house. Even if my taker is Voldemort himself....I'll give anything now a days to avoid molly.....to avoid myself.....really.


	10. Bill

Well, its brilliant knowing I am doing something helpful for the Order….it was a big decision for me to join. I thought about it for awhile, seeing as both of my parents were already involved in it, but I came to the conclusion at the end that I wanted to be in any group that was out to stop voldemort from reigning. It felt so good knowing we were ahead of things, knowing that when he knew something, we were one step ahead.


	11. Albus

I must admit, this journal was my idea…but now I regret it. I am quite tired at the moment, and all I want to do is eat my bag of lemon drops….anyway, we are very ahead of voldemort as everyone has been saying. I

M very hopeful for the future of our world and I cannot wait until the day that horrid man is brought down. Voldemort has ruled over minds and homes for too long. Its time to be different, to break free, tis I suppose, why I had the idea for a journal! Tracking progress and listing things that happen while guarding are very important to write in, and I hope it really is whats making the difference. I'm frightened for those I love, Lord, keep us through this war. I will now close this book, to had it to Mundungus when he arrives.

Percival

Wulfric

Brian

Dumbledore


	12. Mundungus

a\n: I didn't think the last chapter was my best work honestly, though Ilane seemed very happy about it!! Ha, anyways, here's the new chapter that I worked hard on to make long, affective, and good in general, give me feedback and ideas, I think this is the last one. Anyone else I forgot before this story is over????????????????? Also! If you think my writing and grammar is bad, don't sweat it, I'm only writing screwed up because of how Mundungus talks. Lol. Here we go!

Well, now we 'otta write in this bloody journal, about things that ain't never gonna 'appen. I hate bein in the Order! We haven't done one shred to stop He-Who-Must-not-Be-Named and we're still taking our sweet time to think over an idea! By the time we say we're gonna make a move there won't be no members left!

I hate how I'm always treated different. I'm always treated like everything I do is wrong…especially by that Weasley woman and the Headmistress…..they get to me so much…they get on me so much! It makes my job horrible! Maybe that's why I ain't doin anything fer the Order's benefit….because I don't even respect the people in it.

Well, ain't nothing I can do to change any of it, so I'll just lay back and watch the show: I reckon.

a\n: I know it wasn't super long, but it was longer than Albus's!!!!! anyway, I forgot, the last chapter will be the next one: Hagrid! Lol, anyone else? Next chapters it!!!!!! Review!

GodBless


	13. Hagrid

a\n: umm would anyone like to see Arabella Figg? Last one if you do!!!! Please review!!!

GodBless

Well, suppose this journal is a good idea…I mean, its nice to track everything that's 'appenin and….and…whatnot.

Sorry, I'm very preoccupied with a friend right now. Musn't say much on tha' though. I reckon, Professor Dumbledore will be wanting to read these, and I can't babble on and well, you get the idea. The Order is doing quite well, I just haven't been too involved, I have a lot going on at Hogwarts and with…well her. I just can't stop thinking about my…friend. She's the most amazing person I've met since my love during the Triwizard tournament, and she isn't even any part giant! Anyway, I must focus on guarding…two things at once is one thing…three….is a whole other!


	14. Arabella

a\n: next is Charlie, then this one is done….oh my gosh!! Almost all of the stories are complete, that means time for new ones soon!!!!!

I am greatly honored to be able to help the Order….especially since I am Squib. I am proud to be able to relay messages and at least try to be cheerful for the other members. The while world's gone topsey-turvey though! That poor Potter boy…..Dementors…in Little Whinging? I felt so for him. So, so, saddened for that child who has bore more than he should have in his lifetime. Anyway, I hope I do well on this little escapade, I am greatly excited I can guard! It is my first night, so I must be going! Wouldn't want Charlie to catch me babbling on and on when he comes!

Until next time, dear Friends, (members)


	15. Charlie

a\n: alright, this is the last chapter, hope you guys like it! I had such a great time writing this, but since this one's done, its time for a new story to take its place. Please review and give any ideas as to how my writing can improve, or any other stories you like or can't wait to see. GodBless. PM me, revie,w I'll talk to ya'll soon. Enjoy!

So, a journal now eh? Can't say I was fond of the idea…but if it helps the Order I'll do it. Figure, I can talk about dragons the whole time anyway..like I'd write about anything else…nothings going to happen….who would mess with Charlie Weasley? Ok enough with 1st person speaking.

Well, I've been working with this new breed of dragons form Spain…my friend Jode named it a Spaniardo draget (its only a baby) anyways, I hope we stop talking about our plan to stop Voldemort and instead, actually move! I am glad to be in the Order, but o hope to get back to my dragons soon. Back to normal in general, would be nice.

Well, here comes Kingsley, and once again the cycle begins!

For now regards,

Charles.


End file.
